bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120403114505/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120527120501
Ok Gil's house Gil; Ok, let's think, where can the girls NOT find u Goby; ( phone rings ) guys I gotta go Gil; Ok, bye Nonny; Bye ( goby leaves ) Gil: I'll go get some cookies Nonny; Ok ( Gil goes to kitchen ) Molly; ( swims in with Deema, Oona, a girl named Kodee, and another girl name Nole ) Nonny; * gulp * uh, hi Molly; Come in girls, get him Nonny; No, please no ( girls corner him ) Nonny; ( tears in his eyes ) no, please! Nole; ( feeling sorry for Nonny ) Maybe we can do this tommorow.... Kodee; Are u being a softy Nole, we're doing this NOW! Nole; ok..... Molly; ( duck taps Nonny's mouth ) Deema; ( ties him up with ripe ) Oona; ( puts him in sack ) (Kodee, Oona, Deema, and Nole carry the sack out window) Molly; ( locks window ) Molly's house Molly; Ok girls, let's do this! Kodee; ( shoves boobs in nonny's mouth ) Deema; ( licks penis ) Molly; (licks Nonny everywhere) Oona; ( licks Nonny's hands ) Nole; ( does nothing ) Molly; Come in Nole! Nole: ( swims out ) Molly; Baby Gil's house Gil; ( crying ) Nole; GIL! Gil; Who are u, how do u know my name! Nole; No time, u have to go to molly's house, Nonny's in TROUBLE! Gil; um, thanks Molly's house Gil; STOP! Molly; Girls ( puts on clothes ) GET HIM! Nole; ( swims in window, unties Nonny ) Nonny; ( goes to the bathroom, puts in clothes, then comes out) Thanks Nole Nole; ( kisses Nonny on the lips) Kodee; Hey Molly, look! Molly; NOLE! Deema; ( grabs Gil's arm ) Oona; ( gets his other arm ) Gil; HEY, LET ME GO! Oona; Nope Molly; ( pulls away Nole ) NOLE, IM THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO DO THAT! Nole; ( grabs Nonny's hand, then kicks oona and Deema and grabs Gil's hand ) COME ON! Nole's house Gil; So, wats ur name Nole; Nole Gil; Oh Nole; I'm gonna get some cookies Gil; Ok ( Nole leaves ) Nonny: Thanks for saving me Gil; No problem, pal Nonny; No, really, I don't really know wat i would do without u Gil; .... Nonny; * hugs Gil * thank you Gil; * hugs Nonny * ur welcome, pal Nonny; I gotta go home Gil; I'll call u later Nonny, Ok, bye Gil; Bye ( Nonny leaves ) Nole; ( swims in ) I saw the whole thing Gil; Oh, u did?! Nole; Yay, I was comin up with the cookies, and didn't want to ruin ur chat Gil, oh Nole; U really treat him like he's ur little brother, it must be nice Gil; Y Nole; My sisters aren't very nice Gil; Oh, we'll have to do something about that, so u like Nonny Nole; yeah, it's kinda sudden Gil; Oh, ok ( phone rings ) Gotta go, bye Nole Nole: Bye Gil